The Lawyer and the Beast
by Lunastar1406
Summary: A snowstorm succeeds in bringing two former lovers back together. Unfortunently, one has no memory of his past relationship with his unwanted guest and the other is literally to blind to recognize her true love in this bitter man.
1. Prologue

The Lawyer and the Beast

Warning: I have no affiliation with OLTL, I am just a fan.

Reviews are very much appreciated. This is my first fan fiction and I don't know if I am going in the right direction.

Prologue:

The snow seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, catching the infamous residents of Lanview by surprise. The forecasters were saying that this would be the worst blizzard to hit the illustrious town in decades.

_**Somewhere on the outskirts of town**_ ….

The woman walked through the snow, basking in the brilliance of the ghostly beauty. She sighed loudly, watching her breath fog up the winter air. If a passerby had walked by at that particular moment, they would have wondered what could possibly make one, who was so breathtakingly beautiful, sad and morose. But there would be no passerbyer on this cold chilly day. After all that was the point of this trip, the woman thought. "I have to decide what to do with my life," She whispered to the air.

Finally, she reached her sleek Lexus and entered its cozy confinement. She had a faint smile on her face, remembering the first time that she was able to afford such a luxury.

All her years of hard work had helped her become one of the top ten lawyers in the country. Because she was almost unbeatable in the courtroom, many of her colleagues were reluctant to battle her in the courtroom. She seemed to have no Achilles heel. Finally clawing her way to the top, she had become a wealthy woman in her own right. All her financial ambitions and dreams had come to fruit before she even reached the age of thirty-four. So why did she feel so empty inside?

Remembering that she still had a long way to go before she could reach the cabin in the remote woods, she maneuvered the powerful car back onto the treacherous road. The luxury car was already having trouble driving through the icy roads and she was afraid that it would suddenly die out before she reached her destination. "Not much farther," she whispered. Looking down momentarily to turn on the radio to break the strain of unnerving silence, her heart plummeted when the announcer's voice came on,

"We interrupt our holiday music for some breaking news, residents of Lanview please stay indoors for the time being, you would have to be a fool to venture out into this snowstorm."

The fool in question groaned loudly and mumbled an unladylike curse.

She looked down for a second to turn the radio to a different station. In that second, she did not see the large tree looming ahead in the road. When she looked up, she only had time to draw a sharp breath before the collision occurred. The ear shattering shriek of machinery being crushed could be heard, the occupant in the car was knocked instantly unconscious.

As the earth became still again, Mother Nature quietly covered her ghastly handiwork. The virginal snow silently covered the car and its hapless occupant. From within the car, the voice of Bing Crosby could be heard crooning his classic song…

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow…


	2. Chapter 1

The lawyer and the Beast

Chapter One…

The man cursed softly as he who looked upon the damage that had been done. The winter inferno would prevent him from going into town for badly needed supplies. He would have to be a mad man to brave this type of weather. A deep rumble of laughter escaped from his throat. He wasn't so sure that he did have all of his marbles.

Using a flashlight, he scanned the ground surface looking for tracks that would give him some clue as to where his furry friend had wondered off too.

Jack usually wondered through the woods during the day. The dog preferred to spend his time alone, not unlike his current owner.

Months ago, when he had first come across the dog, it had been immediately obvious that he had been badly abused by previous owners. At their initial meeting or collision, the Dalmatian had attacked him like a rabid animal. In that split second, as 60 pounds of pure muscle collided into his gut, he had been dead set on snapping the dog's neck and putting both of them out of their misery.

Yet, something had given him pause that day. Perhaps it was the look in the dog's eyes. The same angry and cornered look that he observed in his own face on the rare occasion that he dined to look into a mirror. Or perhaps he was just full of it and was just lonely for some company. Either way, the going had been tough, but they had slowly learned to trust each other and had developed an unlikely friendship.

The man growled as the batteries for the flashlight suddenly died a quick death. He had been searching for Jack for a good hour and still no sign of the blasted dog.

"Fine, go ahead and freeze your ass off," he grumbled.

As he trudged back to his cabin, he realized that his lips were bleeding due to the subzero temperatures.

What did it matter? Considering what his scarred face already looked like, he figured that frost bite was the least of his problems.

Once he entered his isolated cabin, he struggled out of his parka and went straight to his chair near the fireplace. He was thankful that he had enough sense to build a fire before braving the weather outside. After a few minutes, he finally felt the last of the cold seep out of his bones.

He briefly considered finding something to eat, but he couldn't sum up enough energy to leave the warmth of the blazing fire. Soon, the dancing flames and crackling sounds of wood lulled him into blessed sleep….

_ It was always the same with the woman in red. Once he entered the dream world, she was always there waiting to tease him with her laughter and alluring body. Despite months of dreaming about the lady in red, her identity still remained anonymous to him. Her face was always a shadowy blur. _

_This time the setting was a swanky restaurant…_

"_I'm thinking you've never done a really spontaneous thing in your whole life," he teased. _

"_You're wrong," she proclaimed with indignation _

"_Name it"_

"_What?"_

"_A spontaneous thing"_

"_Why should I tell you?" _

"_I don't think you can because it doesn't exist."_

"_Really?" _

"_Really?"_

"_Curious?" _

"_Oh, I got to hear this." _

_Suddenly she leaned forward and placed her lips to his. Time stopped. His heart kicked into overdrive as he got a brief taste of her. Unfortunately, as quickly as the kiss began, it ended._

_She gave him a triumphant smile and asked, "Is that spontaneous enough for you? _

_It certainly was he thought as his body went into spontaneous combustion. _

Suddenly he heard scratching noises and felt the woman in red slipping away from him. He tried to grab onto her, but she was too quick for him.

He fought to stay within the dream, but the scratching noises refused to be ignored.

"Please, just a few more minutes," he whispered.

He didn't want to return back to the reality of his cold cabin. He would much rather loose himself in the woman's lush body. He came awake with a start and realized who was trying to get his attention.

He got up and opened the door for the dog, beckoning him inside. The dog refused to enter and started to bark.

This was his first clue that something wrong. Barking was a form of communication that had never been used by Jack before.

He figured that this characteristic had probably been beaten out of the dog by his former owner.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

The dog wined uneasily and fixed its eyes in the direction of the neighboring woods.

As he turned back to grab his parka, the dog lunged for his lower calf and snapped his teeth at it.

"Alright," he snarled at the dog. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming."

When he turned around, he realized that he was talking to air. The dog had already run ahead. He gave a heavy sigh and began to give chase.

Whatever the dog was leading him to in this winter inferno could not be good for him.


End file.
